Louis Aquitaine
|birthdate= |birthplace= Monte Cristo, Pergrande Kingdom |gender= Male |age= |blood type= |education= |hair color= Brown |eye color= Tawny |vision= |skin tone= Peach |height= 6'5 ft. |weight= 256 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= House of Aquitaine |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Head of Conseil des Quatre |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Jacques Aquitaine (Brother) Jeanne Aquitaine (Daughter) Renesmee (Niece) |magic= |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Louis Aquitaine (アクイテーン ルイス, Akuiteen Ruisu) is a noble citizen of Pergrande Kingdom. A member of its storied House of Aquitaine, he serves as the defacto head of its Conseil des Quatre (評議会の四, Hyōgikai no Shi). Formerly a squire in the knight kingdom's armies, he would abandon this path for academia, finding more power in the written word than the sword. A gentleman by nature, he's the front runner for reclaiming the title of Count, having forfeited his heirship as a teen; if no one learns his secret that is. Appearance Personality The classic gentleman and a scholar. He is exceedingly polite in all facets of conversation, no matter how dreary the company. Many say his smile can charm the coldest of maidens, bringing them into the fold. Louis insists upon good manners because "it simply wouldn't do to lose one's head", a lesson he's repeatedly tried drilling into his child. This insistence extends to those he talks to, using polite if curt language to guide them in more civil dialogue. Lou appears rather slow to anger, requiring several gaffes from his interlocutors before he shows even mild irritation. Another penchant of his, albeit unintentional, is to slip into academic jargon, especially if the topic of conversation switches to a subject he is knowledgeable in. He often requires a quick tap on the shoulder to come too; that or seeing his interlocutor's eyes glaze over. Such a sequence is usually followed by a quick apology and an explanation of what he meant. Nonetheless, he may slip back into this academic jargon a few minutes later, only to bring himself out of it. Likewise, he does a good job of making himself accessible to his constituents, well aware of drumming up the popular support needed to insure his push to the title of Count. This signals a bit of ambition on his part, having also convinced the Pergrande King to upgrade the county in the near future. What most aren't aware of, however, is his penchant for intrigue. Though a failed squire and a focused scholar, he is well aware of the maneuvering required, having used underhanded schemes to brand his rivals as out of touch, unreliable, arrogant, and conceited. More importantly, he is one of the few people fully aware of Renesmee's existence, and more importantly, her status as Jacque's daughter and heir apparent. Having used Pergrande ties, he laid out a web of spies meant to roughly track Esme's whereabouts in the slums of Sin, before uncovering her birth and abandonment of an infant Rene. Louis would later use the services of the Rene's former assassin guild as a means of information gathering, and upon learning of her defection, paying for two assassination attempts. Said failures left him to turn his energies to obscuring her existence, especially from those who seek to find her. One of the few the topics capable of drawing his ire, is the man's daughter. While originally encouraging her pursuit of knighthood, seeing it as a way for her to deal with her restlessness, he's only watched her tomboyish nature increase upon following that path. Upon reaching full knighthood (something he didn't do), the man would watch her marriage prospects plunge; it's for this reason he would force her to return to the household, fearing they'd disappear entirely. Hence, he's plunged her headlong into learning "feminine pursuits" (also realizing how abysmal she was at them). While he knows she would be his heir should he succeed in his quest for the title, he seems keen on finding a groom for her that would truly rule the county following his death. History Magic & Abilities Physical Prowess Enhanced Strength: Considerable Reflexes: Magic Moderate Magic Power: *'Splendid Ethernano Control': Miscellaneous Exceptional Knowledge: Notable Tactician: Trivia *He is based on Siegfried from Granblue Fantasy.